Dayshade's life: A path of evil
by LightningClanliveson
Summary: Pain, hatred, revenge crave, and death. Four ingredients to an evil path of life, so follow this she-cats' pawsteps-if you dare-and learn her past life.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

A light ginger she-cat with amber eyes padded out of her den straight to a dark brown and white bellied tom, who was her deputy.

"Barkface, do you think it is right to announce it now?" The she-cat asked him in uncertainty.

Dipping his head, he responded, "It is right, Heatherstar."

Now assured, the she-cat bounded up to the top of the Highrock, and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

All the cats started to gather around. One specific cat stayed in the background, like usual. This cat was a she-cat as well, but was a darkish shade of yellow, and orange rings around her front wrists, on all paws, and in the middle of her tail, and her eyes were almost golden. This was Daypaw, one of the sharpest, toughest, and grumpiest apprentices there, unlike her brother, which was a plain almost black tom. That was Nightpaw, named for his dark pelt and star yellow eyes.

Next to him was a tom that was pure white except for some light gray on his legs/paws, his tail, and a long stripe from his forehead down the back with ice blue eyes.

"What do you think's gonna happen, Graypaw?" Nightpaw whispered to the tom.

"I don't know, but just looking in her eyes, I can tell it's bad." He responded. Daypaw looked into her eyes, and he was right. Something was bothering Heatherstar, and if she needed to tell the entire Clan, then it was _really _bothering her.

"There is something you all must know!" She yowled in a powerful voice. "I have seen a wolf's den near MoonClan territory, and I fear them intruding our camp."

Mews of shock erupted from the Clan, which quickly turned to panic, then to anger.

"I know it's frustrating, so I have a plan!" She yowled so the Clan would be silent. "I will send a patrol of warriors and apprentices to go and try to either kill them or shoo the wolves out of here."

"When will it come into action?" A tortoiseshell she-cat asked.

"Yeah, I personally think the sooner it comes to use, the better." A gray tom with one white paw agreed.

Heatherstar growled under her breath, then meowed, "Darkfur, just because you and Spottedpelt are Daypaw and Nightpaw's parents doesn't mean you can interrupt me!"

Having that settled, she went on. "We are going to start this tomorrow. If we did it now, someone could die from it, and I don't want that. As for now, you are all dismissed." She finished jumping off the rock and retreated to her den.


	2. Chapter 2: The truth of Daypaw's parents

Nightpaw was about to go eat when Daypaw grabbed his ear and pulled him to the side.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" He complained. Daypaw hissed at him in response.

"Shut up! Do you want the entire Clan to hear?!" The dark yellow apprentice meowed in a hushed voice.

"Sorry. Now, what is it? I was about to eat."

"How about you and me go tonight, when everyone's sleeping?"

"_What?"_

Daypaw facepawed herself, then continued. "You mousebrain! I'm saying we should go and find a trace of the wolves!"

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because we'll get in BIG trouble if someone finds out we're not in the den!"

"Stop being a coward. You're going with me, whether you like it or not." Nightpaw knew there was no way out of it, and hesitantly agreed. At moonhigh, when the Clan was asleep, the two apprentices made their move. They both rushed out the log entrance swiftly and silently and when they got deeper in the forest, started walking.

"Daypaw, we really shouldn't be doing this." Nightpaw mewed nervously.

"You're just saying that because you're scared." Daypaw teased.

"Wouldn't any cat be!?"

"Nightpaw, do you know why I _really _wanted to do this?"

"No."

"Because I want to kill them, and you're helping me."

"_What?! _I didn't sign up for this!"

"Daypaw? Nightpaw?" A voice meowed. The two looked to the source of the voice, which was just their mother and father.

"What are you two doing out here?" Spottedpelt asked.

"Ask the one that dragged me here." Nightpaw backed up to let them know he didn't have the idea.

"We're here to kill the wolves!" Daypaw blurted out.

"Really?! You're just gonna let it slide?!" Nightpaw hissed.

"No, it's fine. That's why we're here." Darkfur stepped in.

"Wha….what is wrong with you all?!" Nightpaw meowed. "It's like I don't even know you anymore! You're doing the exact opposite Heatherstar said!"

Darkfur growled, stomped right up to Nightpaw and yowled, "You helping us kill them whether or not you want to!"

"Okay…" He didn't want to, he _really _didn't want to, but by the looks of it, he didn't have a choice. With everything settled, they walked in the den, and the strong wolf-scent hit all of their noses, but Nightpaw was the only one who flinched. Nightpaw looked around in worry, while Daypaw was not a bit scared. One of the wolves caught Nightpaw's eye, and he looked at it in confusion.

_A green wolf! That's strange…_

"Are you coming, mousebrain?" Daypaw's call snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" He rushed ahead to catch up with them, then fell back into thought.

_I've seen that kind of pelt before…on a hedgehog._ He had a short flashback about when he was out hunting, and he saw some creatures walking around talking to each other. They stood on their hind legs like Twolegs, but they were clearly animals. The lead was a blue and peach hedgehog with emerald eyes, the one behind him was pretty much an invert of the first one, but was wearing a black and red fake pelt and has scars on his stomach. Another was black with crimson red stripes and eyes, and the last one was just a plain silver with yellow eyes.

_Nightpaw. NIGHTPAW! _Daypaw yowling called him back.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?! You've done that _twice!"_

"Nothing! And don't yowl, they might wake up!"

"Whatever. Just don't go out again, m'kay?" She turned around to find one of the smallest wolves in there, which was strangely dark blue, peach, and some white on its forehead.

"Perfect." Daypaw snickered, claws unsheathed.

"Are you sure?" Nightpaw asked. "Usually the offspring means the most out of them all."

Not listening, Daypaw scratched the little wolf on its shoulder, causing it to yelp and wake up. Daypaw arched her back and growled, but quickly noticed Nightpaw just staring at it.

"What are you standing there for?!" Daypaw hissed. "Scratch him, bite him, do _something!"_

He hesitated, but did as told before and clamped his jaws into the cub's chest. It whined in pain, trying to push the tom off, but failed every time. Out of nowhere, something knocked Nightpaw off, sending him flying to the wall. Once Nightpaw recovered, he saw a bigger cub standing over him. This one was white, and had a few blue markings on it. It snarled in rage, leaving Nightpaw petrified. Three other cubs showed up behind it, much bigger than the one already on top of him. Nightpaw found a way to loosen his grip and ran the other way.

"Coward!" Daypaw growled. She leapt on top of one of the two biggest cubs and started biting its ear. It yelped and tried to pull her off, but she never loosened her grip. Her mother and father ran in and helped Daypaw on the cub she was on, _and _the other oldest cub. When they both yelped, then snarled, Nightpaw turned back to try and help. When he got there, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Nightpaw yowled. "The others could wake up at any moment!"

"O-Others?" Daypaw muttered. As if on cue, four more wolves showed up in that part of the den, three males, and one female.

"Foxdung! More wolves!" Darkfur hissed.

"You really think that cubs would be left alone in the den?" Nightpaw commented, making Darkfur feel a little mousebrained.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightpaw's flashback

"Does it matter?!" Spottedpelt growled. "We need to defeat these wolves!"

"Wait!" Nightpaw yowled looking at the three male wolves.

"WHAT!?" The others yowled.

"I've seen these pelts before! They've done no harm!"

"Says _who?_ They're wolves, and they've invaded our territory!" Daypaw hissed at him.

"They don't know we live here!" The tom argued.

"_And?!"_

"And, they were originally hedgehogs!"

"Puh-leeze! Like they were ever hedgehogs! Hedgehogs are brown and tiny, not silver and big, mousebrain."

Nightpaw just growled, but caught the silver wolf looking at him. He stared right back at it, having another flashback.

He was on the way to a Gathering, but something distracted him and he went another way. At first, he realized he was far away from the others, and started to turn back, but he felt like something was following him, and stopped to listen.

_I…don't hear anything….Maybe I'm just imagining things._ But, boy, was he wrong. Something picked him up, and he thrusted and twisted to get out of whatever was holding him.

"Whoa! Calm down, kitty!" The creature assured. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Strangely, Nightpaw could understand it clearly. He stopped struggling the moment he realized he could hear its speech.

"Do you…uh…want me to put you down or something?" Nightpaw nodded, and he was replaced on the ground so he could face the creature.

It was tall-well, from _his _perspective-and stood on its hind legs like a Twoleg, but it looked absolutely nothing like one. It had funny looking quills-some on its forehead, which kinda looked like hair, and some on the back of its head-, some white fluffy chest fur, it also wore gloves which the wrist part was yellow and had a cyan blue line around it, the same for its shoes, which were boots (I think), where they came to an end on its legs, and finally, its eyes were a strong and flaming yellow.

"Um…W-who are you?" Nightpaw asked. "More importantly," He added. _"WHAT_ are you?"

"I'm Silver, Silver the hedgehog."

"You're a _hedgehog?"_

"Yes."

"Hedgehogs are usually brown and tiny! And they don't stand like Twolegs, either."

"Uh….what are Twolegs?"

Nightpaw was astounded at his answer. He thought the silver creature would know what a Twoleg was, but so far, it didn't have a clue. The black apprentice tried to find a suitable answer for the question, but just described them the best he could.

"Um…...They….wear fake pelts to stay warm? They control these Monsters that….uh….takes them places?"

"You mean _humans?"_

"If that's what you call them, then yes." He also added, "Um, are those quills on your forehead?"

"What, these?" Silver asked, pointing at his forehead, then continuing. "Yeah, those are quills."

"Why do they look like that?" Nightpaw tilted his head in confusion and curiosity.

"It's just that I came from the future. You see, I have to fix a damaged planet in my time line so when others come to that point, there won't be chaos-hopefully." Silver explained.

"_Wow….._You must have a pretty hard life."

"It is a little, but with all my friends, it gets better." Silver said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, never got your name."

Nightpaw winced when he finally realized that _he _had never told the creature _his own _name! "S-Sorry. My name is Nightpaw."

"Nightpaw. That's a cool name."

"Thanks. Wait, if you're supposed to be doing this big thing, then why are you in the forest?"

Looking around, then back at him, Silver kneeled down, looked him straight in the eye, and asked sternly, "Can you keep a secret?"

Nightpaw nodded, and Silver looked around once more, and out it came.

"I-I'm half wolf."

"_Mmrrraoow!" _Nightpaw yowled. "You're half-" Silver quickly covered his mouth when the little cat was starting to get too loud.

"_SHHH!"_

"Sorry. I've just never met anyone who's like you."

"It's fine. Just remember that you can't say a_ word." _ Silver looked at the moon, and felt his secret senses coming on him. "Well, duty calls. See you later, Nightpaw." He called behind him as he ran away.

"Bye." Nightpaw went back to the Gathering place, to figure out it was almost over. Graypaw was the first one that noticed him finally arrive.

"Where have you been, man?" Graypaw asked. "The Gathering's been going on for an hour!"

"I was gone for an hour?" Nightpaw gasped. "Yeesh. That guy sure talks a lot."

"Who?" A pretty chestnut and cream she-cat mewed.

"Oh, hey, Nutpaw." The black apprentice greeted then continued, making his sister turn to listen.

"It was this guy I met on the way. Apparently this thing was a hedgehog-"

"_You were messing with a hedgehog all this-"_

"_Let me finish._ Anyway, yes it was a hedgehog, but different. It was huge, stood on its hind legs, its pelt was silver, and the craziest thing? I could talk to it."

The small group of apprentices froze in shock at the last sentence.

"You could _talk _to it?" Graypaw muttered.

"Yep. I know, it's weird. But he was actually pretty cool." Nightpaw answered. "His name was Silver, and he told me he came from the future-like, _far _future-and he's trying to fix a damaged planet in his timeline. Apparently, the future he's from is pretty bad."

"Is all of this really true?" Daypaw interrupted. "You do have an active imagination."

"_It's true! _I saw him in front of my own two eyes, not in a daydream!" Nightpaw hissed.

"Okay, okay, jeez."

"Wait." Nutpaw stepped in. "If he's doing this big thing, then why was he here?"

"Sorry, it's a secret."

"The Gathering is at an end! May StarClan light all our paths!" Heatherstar yowled, jumping off the Great Tree.


	4. Chapter 4: My FlAwEd DeSiGn

In a few heartbeats, the black apprentice snapped back to reality, and gasped. _This….this is you? I can't let them kill you, or anyone in your pack!_

Nightpaw turned back to everyone else and yowled, "You're not going to kill them! I won't let you!"

"Have you gotten bees in your brain?!" Darkfur hissed. "They're _wolves, _stupid!"

"Yeah! We've got to get rid of them!" Daypaw agreed.

"I know them! They're my friends."

"Nightpaw, you are going to join our side, and you are going to help us kill them. You are just an apprentice. Now do as I say. Am I clear?" Darkfur commanded.

"But-"

"Am I clear?"

Hesitantly, the black apprentice mumbled a yes, and walked over to his 'family' and unsheathed his claws once more. His eye caught the wolf he knew the best, looking at him in a sad manner. _I'm sorry, Silver… _He jumped up and pinned the silver wolf down. He raised his paw, about to kill him, but his paw wouldn't move. Finally, he slammed his paw back down.

"Why did you do that?!" Spottedpelt hissed. "You were just about to get him!"

"I can't do it!" Nightpaw growled. "He means too much to me to just make him leave like that."

"Well, if you're too weak," Daypaw intruded, putting a paw with unsheathed claws on the wolf's chest. "I'll do it for you!" Her claws dug in, and Silver let out a yelp of pain, causing Nightpaw to yank her off.

"What are you doing?!" The dark yellow and fire orange she-cat growled.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't join your side. Friends don't hurt friends." Nightpaw meowed, looking at Silver once, smiling. The wolf returned the favor, as if saying thank you.

"Well, then! If you care about the adults so much…" Spottedpelt started, sweeping her glare at the smallest cub. "We'll just get the cubs first!" The other two cats jumped on the cubs, and all Nightpaw could do was watch the blood-covered tussle.

_My sister….my mother and father…they're all _murderers…_my own family is full of murderers…._The little black apprentice couldn't believe it was all true. He had always had bad feelings about them, but he had loved them until he'd discovered the truth, and sometimes-the truth hurts. He turned around and noticed the white wolf had left. But she came back soon with another wolf, supposedly her mate. This one was dark blue and peach, just like one of the oldest cubs, but much, much bigger.

"Guys, we have to leave, now!" Nightpaw yowled. Nobody listened to him, and the alpha of the pack took charge. He snarled, ripping the cats' connection to the cubs away, and proceeded into nearly ripping out Spottedpelt's throat.

"Spottedpelt…." Darkfur couldn't believe his eyes. The love of his life, gone. Just like that. He became enraged, eyes flaming, and lips curling to a snarl.

"Darkfur, we really should be going….." Nightpaw warned, but the dark tom didn't listen, and attacked. Daypaw watched in dismay and sadness as her father died along with her mother. The alpha, after finishing Darkfur, turned to Nightpaw, about to attack. The little black apprentice, closed his eyes, accepting his fate, but it never came. Turns out, the silver pelted wolf had stepped in between the two, and Nightpaw grabbed Daypaw's scruff and made a break for it.

_Thank you, Silver. _Nightpaw thought. _May StarClan light your path._

Daypaw didn't even bother to try to run. She was too deep into seeing her parents just end like that. _I _will _destroy you. No matter what it costs, you WILL see the end of your life!_


End file.
